Sonhando com Lobos
by Emperor Hades
Summary: As consequências de um sonho recorrente e piadinhas infames envolvendo caudas. Insânia. 5927


_Escolher títulos pra essa jaca aqui embaixo foi um dos meus mais dignos fails. Mas enfim, vocês nem tão aí pro título, né? 8D_

**Sonhando com Lobos**

Era uma bela e tranqüila noite de verão em Namimori. "Tranqüila", claro. Porque um certo indivíduo havia acabado de acordar de um sonho muito estranho. E acordou como somente pessoas covardes e extremamente pacatas conseguem acordar de pesadelos complexos, com suores frios, roupas em desalinho, cobertas para todo lado. E claro, um berro.

- HIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

- Dame-Tsuna. Você me acordou. – disse Reborn, começando a engatilhar o que parecia uma espingarda muito grande ou uma bazuca muito pequena – você tem dois segundos de vantagem.

No final das contas, era um lança-granada. Semi-automático.

[...]

Horas depois, Tsuna já havia perdido o café da manhã, o almoço e uma boa parte das calças quando Reborn caiu no sono novamente e ele pode refletir, mesmo que apenas em alguns ínfimos detalhes que haviam restado do sonho em suas lembranças.

Que eram poucos. Ele lembrava de... Que corria desesperado e que um bicho o perseguia. Um... Lobo. Sim, um lobo que corria cada vez mais rápido e...

... O pegava pela cauda. O que era bastante desconcertante. Talvez ele precisasse de algum tipo de ajuda. Mas nisso, Reborn acordou.

Aparentemente, Tsuna pensava alto demais.

[...]

Quando o Décimo da Vongola entrou em seu quarto, cansado, com folhas emaranhadas no cabelo, de cueca, sujo de terra e com alguns arranhões bastante doloridos provenientes de estilhaços, Gokudera se sentiu necessário de tal maneira que automaticamente se perdoou pelo fato de ter invadido os aposentos do chefe via janela.

Depois que Tsuna foi lavado, penteado, desinfetado, enfaixado, vestido (com uma certa relutância, note-se) e acomodado em sua cama, (com mais animação do que o estritamente necessário para uma relação profissional, NOTE-SE) Gokudera perguntou o que havia acontecido.

- Bom... É que eu tive um pesadelo e... Sem querer acabei acordando o Reborn no meio da noite. – disse Tsuna sem jeito, afastando uma das mãos de Gokudera que estava começando a se tornar incômoda.

- Um pesadelo? Sobre o que, Jyuudaime?

- Ehm... Eu estou fugindo de um... lobo, acho, no meio de uma floresta escura. No finalzinho do sonho, o bicho meio que consegue me pegar e... me leva embora. E aí eu acordo.

- Hm. Uma floresta denota prosperidade, fartura. Lobo... Falta de confiança em si mesmo. Uma fuga denota romper com um problema na vida real. Complicado.

Então Gokudera percebeu que havia acabado de falar como se fosse uma cartomante vidrada em revistas femininas condenáveis e rapidamente acendeu um cigarro.

Tsuna não entendeu nada.

[...]

A noite seguinte não foi tão bonita como a anterior, algumas nuvens começaram a aparecer no céu, parecia que logo iria chover.

_Uma floresta escura... Tsuna corria desabalado, sua cauda balançando loucamente atrás dele. As passadas lépidas eram quase inaudíveis, mas ainda assim sabia que havia algo o perseguindo, em meio a ramagem que farfalhava com o vento. Um uivo. E então dentes o seguraram sem ferí-lo e se sentiu sendo levantado do chão._

Ok, talvez colocar um balde na cabeça antes de dormir para abafar algum grito eventual não tivesse sido a melhor idéia. Até porque, o maldito berro acabou reverberando antes, produzindo um som realmente medonho.

E claro, o balde estava preso. O que tornava muito mais difícil desviar dos tiros de Reborn, que havia preferido balas explosivas dessa vez.

[...]

Quando Tsuna voltou novamente para casa e encontrou Gokudera um pouco mais vermelho do que o normal e um pouco mais perto de uma de suas boxers do que o adequado, ele pensou em dar meia volta. Mas, essa reflexão tomou um décimo de segundo a mais do que o ideal, e ele acabou sendo puxado para dentro do quarto, banhado, enfaixado, desinfetado, a história toda.

- Então, é um sonho recorrente?

- Re... recorrente?

- Que ocorre mais de uma vez, Jyuudaime. Bom, isso quer dizer que tem algum problema incomodando o senhor. Basicamente, o sonho está tentando te ajudar a resolver o problema.

Tsuna se perguntou como seria um pesadelo que tentaria acabar com ele.

- Bom, talvez o pesadelo possa ser decorrente de... exaustão física. – houve uma curta pausa em que se puderam ouvir engrenagens rangendo dentro da cabeça de Gokudera – O SENHOR GOSTARIA DE UMA MASSAGEM, JYUUDAIME!?

Tsuna gritou como se o sonho estivesse tentando 4iolenta-lo (o que era lá uma semi-verdade, embora adaptada) e jogou o balde em Gokudera.

[...]

Na terceira noite com o mesmo sonho, Reborn não atirou em Tsuna.

Ele ameaçou chamar Mukuro. E, para pasmo total e completo de Tsuna, disse que daria carta branca ao ilusionista para usar qualquer mandinga ou macumba que desse na telha.

Tsuna precisava urgentemente de ajuda.

[...]

Por alguns instantes, Tsuna pareceu considerar a hipótese de deixar Mukuro lobotomizá-lo, ou o que raios de plano maléfico o psicopata tivesse em mente. Talvez tivesse sido melhor do que a alternativa proposta por Gokudera.

- Dessa maneira, se o senhor sonhar, Jyuudaime, eu acordo antes que o senhor grite e acorde Reborn-san. É UM PLANO INFALÍVEL!

Tsuna tinha lá suas dúvidas.

- Ehm... Gokudera-kun?

- Sim, Jyuudaime?

- Por que nós temos que dormir na mesma cama?

Gokudera ficou roxo e começou a gaguejar. Reborn murmurou alguma coisa sobre matar dois barulhentos inúteis com uma bala só.

O décimo da Vongola olhou para ambos, sem entender o que acontecia. Resignou-se a seu destino e deitou-se, Gokudera a seu lado.

[...]

Horas depois, Reborn acordou de bem com a vida. Muito bem, na verdade. Quase disposto a brincar com Lambo. Quase.

[...]

Horas depois, Gokudera acordou como se estivesse nos Campos Elíseos, com um passe VIP. Assim que encontrasse Bianchi, iria lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. E, quem sabe, até em Yamamoto.

Diabos, até em Haru.

[...]

Tsuna acordou em choque. Ok, ele não havia sonhado. Ok, ele não havia gritado. E alívio supremo, ele não estava sendo metralhado, fuzilado, guilhotinado nem incinerado por Reborn.

A bem da verdade, talvez só um pouco desconfortável.

Mas quando Gokudera entrou no quarto, bradando a plenos pulmões a chegada de seu café na cama... Ele não pode deixar de lembrar-se da expressão contente do lobo em seu sonho.

Principalmente depois que o havia pegado pela cauda.

**Omake 01**

- Ok, vocês dois. Eu fui bonzinho até agora. Não mais. Se eu ouvir mais um gemido vindo de vocês, eu vou estrear meu rifle de pulsos nucleares.

Reborn não gostava de ser acordado no meio da noite.

**Omake 02**

O dia mais constrangedor da vida de Gokudera, mesmo levando em conta vários e vários acontecimentos hilariantes imencionáveis, foi quando Lambo declarou que também estava com pesadelos.

Já o de Tsuna continuava sendo um acontecimento deveras indigno ocorrido no vestiário do clube de box, envolvendo Ryohei e "masculinidade ao extremo". Ele não fazia questão de lembrar.

**Omake 03**

Embora, quando I-pin e Fuuta perguntaram sobre uma suposta cauda, o décimo da Vongola quase mudou de idéia.

_Era isso. Comentem, ou suas vidas no penico do demônio. _

_Fica de presente a todos que chegarem até aqui em situação de sobriedade. _


End file.
